1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal ornament having ornamental members such as, for example, pendants of earrings and necklaces or pulls of slide fasteners, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of conventional personal ornaments of the kind specified above are formed by assembling separately molded ornamental members with a personal ornament body. For example, there are known a personal ornament which is comprised of a personal ornament body and ornamental members fixedly secured to the personal body using an adhesive, as disclosed in Laid-open Japanese Utility Model Specification No. SHO-57-20219, and that which is formed by a personal ornament body, and ornamental members fixedly secured to the personal ornament body by clamping the former to the latter, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,281.
However, the prior art method of producing personal ornaments by using an adhesive is disadvantageous in that it requires much labor although the production process per se appears to be simple. Stating in brief, to achieve a satisfactory bonding of ornamental members to a personal ornamental body, there is a tendency of plenty of adhesive being used which results in overflow of the adhesive to the outside thus impairing the external appearance thereof. To the contrary, if less amount of adhesive is used, then there is a tendency of unsatisfactorily bonded places being formed, which tend to be separated in use. Therefore, manufactures encounter usually unexpected difficulties in adjusting the amount of adhesive.
Whilst, in case the ornamental members are fixedly secured to the personal ornament by clamping, clamped parts are exposed, thus requiring it to take utmost care in having an excellent appearance and for not damaging them. Therefore, this method of production requires much more labor than the aforementioned method of production by using an adhesive.
To cope with such difficulties, a method of injection molding an ornamental member on a personal ornament body; so-called "Mount Molding Process" has recently been put to trial. However, even this process of production is disadvantageous in that, although it offers personal ornaments having a good appearance, it takes a considerable time for production and also the trace of gate remains on the surface of the ornamental member thereof, thus impairing the ornamental value thereof and indicating that the resulted personal ornaments are injection-molded goods and giving them an image of low-priced articles.